


As if Halloween wasn’t gay enough

by Burrahobbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, FUCK I FORGOT TO TAG, Gavin is a gay dumbass, Halloween, Inspired by B99 tbh, M/M, Swearing, as usual, it’s just barely mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Gavin is at the station handing out candy on Halloween this year.Hank is assigned with him.





	As if Halloween wasn’t gay enough

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I’m into this rare pair...... it needs more content.

October is Gavin’s favorite month of the year. Not only does it have his birthday, but also the best holiday ever: Halloween.

Halloween is a sacred holiday to the detective. 

When he was a kid, Gavin would dress up as whatever character he idolized that year and occasionally terrorize the other kids.

Now that he’s a Grown Ass Adult, those times have ended. However, as a detective of the DPD, this year he’s been assigned to hand out candy to the children passing by the station, and to teach them about safety and the law.

Honestly, Gavin’s pretty pumped for it. He may be an asshole, but he’s pretty alright with kids.

Fowler tells him that evening who’s going to be handing out candy with him.

Hank fucking Anderson.

He’s been less unbearable since Connor knocked some sense into him, got him to stop drinking himself into an early grave.

That doesn’t mean Gavin is looking forward to being on shift with the man. Certainly not. Why would he?

~~It’s not as if he’s been intermittently gazing at the man for the last two months.~~

On Halloween, when his candy-giving starts, Hank is already there with a bowl of candy on his lap.

“Gavin,” he says, nodding his head slightly.

“Hank.”

Sitting down beside the man, he picks up the second candy bowl at his feet.

There’s a long silence - it’s still early in the evening, and they really only see a sprinkling of elementary schoolers with early bed times. As the evening drags on, more and more trickle in, each with adorable costumes and shining faces.

He does his best at entertaining the little ones as they come, feeling pretty accomplished when he manages to make the kids laugh.

“I didn’t know you were so good with kids,” says Hank.

“It may be surprising, but I’m not a dick 24/7.”

“I can fuckin’ see that. You’ve been a lot less of a complete ass lately.”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin refocuses his attention as another batch of kids roll in.

“Ever thought about having kids?”

It’s a weirdly personal question, for the evening of Halloween.

He remembers Hank’s son, and hopes that this isn’t a touchy subject. Not that he particularly cares about Hank’s feelings, of course.

“I mean, why not? If my supposed partner wanted or had kids, I’d go for it.”

Hank just nods, continuing to hand out candy.

It does get a bit dull as time wears on, silently sitting and occasionally handing out candy.

Surprising them both, it’s Hank who starts talking again.

Hank launches into a story about a case he and Connor were on an unspecified amount of time ago, in which Connor had to go under cover in a strip club. 

It’s obvious that he’s probably over-embellishing the story, but Gavin doesn’t really mind.

Hank’s a pretty good story teller, and Gavin finds himself almost disappointed when they’re interrupted a few times.

Hank goes back into the story each time, picking up around where he’s left off, and Gavin only makes a few remarks.

Soon, he’s laughing his ass off along with Hank, completely mesmerized by the man in front of him. The story eventually comes to an end, their laughter petering off.

There’s a moment where they’re both smiling, gazing at each other. Gavin can’t help but notice how close they are, how easy it would be to lean in further-

And then that moment ends, Gavin turning away as his cheeks heat up and his heart pumps faster.

_What the fuck was that? Has he gone fucking insane?_

He’s saved from the awkwardness by a group of tweens showing up, some even with lovingly homemade costumes.

The air around him still feels tense. He can feel Hank looking at him, but Gavin stops himself from checking, in case they have a repeat of whatever the hell just happened.

What had happened? It would surely be better to unpack these feelings, but he’d really rather push them down and pretend they don’t exist.

“Got any pets?”

Hank seems to be trying to start up the conversation again. Despite his slight hesitation, Gavin does want to talk to him again.

“I have two cats, Ollie and Donut.” 

“Fuckin’ really? _Donut?”_

“Don’t judge my pet names. Besides, my cats are fucking adorable.”

Gavin pulls out his phone, finding the folder he’s looking for easily. 

There are 278 photos of his cats. God damn, he should really clean out his pictures.

He hands the phone over to Hank, feeling pretty proud of his two beautiful bastards.

Belatedly, Gavin realizes that there are probably some embarrassing photos in there of him and his cats. There are a few Elijah sent him as well, and Gavin kind of regrets saving them at all.

Just as he’s beginning to regret this, Hank laughs, clicking on an image and holding the screen so Gavin can see it.

Oh god, it’s clearly one of Elijah’s.

Gavin is curled up on the couch, half dressed and sleeping, his two cats laying with him.

“I guess your cats aren’t the only ones who are adorable.”

Gavin’s so embarrassed about the photo, it takes a second for Hank’s words to catch up to him.

“Kill me,” Gavin groans.

“C’mon, it’s not that bad.”

“My career has ended. I’ll have to go into hiding.”

“Yeah, of course, this is clearly what ruins your life.”

Hank lightly bumps their shoulders together, grinning at Gavin’s dramatic flair.

Gavin hates how his heart skips a beat at that.

Hank scrolls through more of his photos, but Gavin is a bit reluctant to have more embarrassing moments.

“Alright, show time’s over.”

Hank pauses, considering.

“I think the fuck not.”

He smirks, dangling the phone in front of Gavin. It’s a clear challenge.

The phone is pulled away as Gavin lunges for it. Reaching for it again, he curses his own smaller stature as Hank holds it far out.

It’s pretty childish, but neither seems to care at the moment. Gavin reaches over, grasping for his phone.

There’s a sudden moment of clarity, where Gavin realizes that he’s only a few inches from Hank’s face.

It’s apparent that he’s paused for too long, and Hank seems to realize that something is up.

Gavin pulls away quickly, glancing everywhere and anywhere else.

When he finally looks at Hank again, the man holds out his phone.

He takes it, silently cursing at himself. Why can he hold a solid conversation right now?

He ignores the obvious answer.

“What about you? Any pets?”

“Yeah, a dog. His name’s Sumo.”

“And you thought my pet names were stupid?”

“Yeah, yeah, what a fuckin’ hypocrite I am.”

Their conversation pauses once again as more kids come in. Gavin’s a bit surprised as he checks the time - they only have thirty minutes left in their shift.

He decides not to focus on the slight disappointment he feels at this.

“Connor absolutely loves animals. He’s thinkin’ about getting one himself. I tried to tell him they’re a damn hassle, but he’s pretty set on it.”

“What kind?”

“He wants something small. Right now, he’s thinking about a Corgi or a Shiba.”

“Both very adorable.”

Gavin’s much more of a cat person, but he still finds dogs pretty cute. He doesn’t think he’d ever want one himself, however.

“I’ve been having him take care of Sumo, seeing if he really wants this or not.”

“Oh, it’s _not_ to get out of taking care of your dog?”

“Well, I certainly ain’t complaining.”

Gavin watches as the minutes tick by, more kids coming in and out of the station.

Perfectly on time, Chris comes to relieve them of their work, smiling as he tells them to have a good night.

He should be grateful that his shift has ended. _‘Should’_ being the key word.

Gavin goes into the station and grabs a few things from his desk before he’s ready to leave.

He’s confused upon seeing that Hank followed him back in. The man runs his hands together for a moment, seemingly steeling himself.

“Do you... want to go out for drinks?”

It’s not what he’s expecting at all. He doesn’t really even need to consider it, because it’s definitely a yes, even if he thinks he’s going to act like a complete idiot.

Still, he pretends to ponder on it for a moment before agreeing.

“You’re paying though.”

Hank laughs. “As if.”

 

They end up at a generic bar - it’s not one Gavin’s been to, and he doesn’t really bother to remember the name of it.

There are Halloween decorations here and there, which Gavin appreciates.

They sit down at a booth, as opposed to the bar. He orders a beer, while Hank gets a whiskey.

Conversation is smoother now, eased by the drink and atmosphere.

Gavin resolutely ignores how his heart beats faster when Hank smiles at him. They’re sitting across from each other, but their hands still occasionally brush, and he can’t help but feel that it’s on purpose.

It’s late when they both finally decide to go home. They share a taxi, pulling up at Gavin’s apartment first.

He gets out, beginning to walk away, when a hand catches his wrist.

Hank stumbles over his words for a moment before deciding on something to say.

“I- I had a pretty fuckin good time tonight.”

“Uh, yeah, me too.”

“We should do it again some time.”

Gavin nods dumbly. It’s like his voice is stuck in his throat.

Hank’s hand leaves from his wrist, moving to hold Gavin’s. He feels like a teenager with a dumb crush.

There’s a long silence between the two. Gavin closes his eyes as they both lean towards each other.

There’s only a moment of hesitation before they kiss. One of Gavin’s hands finds the man’s jacket lapel, the other still clasped in Hank’s.

It’s a slow, steady kiss, and he feels Hank’s hand move to his waist.

They pull away panting softly, made loud by the quiet of night.

“Not half bad,” Hank says.

“Oh fuck you-“

Gavin is cut off by another kiss. He’s not exactly complaining, though.

They pull away once again, Gavin’s hand still gripping Hank’s jacket.

He slowly lets go. They stand there for a moment, Gavin unable to articulate words.

”See you tomorrow?”

”Yeah. Tomorrow.”

It sounds more like a promise than a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they were gay. The end.
> 
> If y’all want more of these good boys, let me know,,,,,, I want to write more, but I have no ideas in mind rn


End file.
